Brahms
Brahms, Lord of the Undead, is a character from both current games of the Valkyrie Profile series. He is an Undead, and his power is said to rival that of Odin's. Valkyrie Profile If you do not follow the path of the A Ending, Brahms has little to no importance to the storyline. His castle can be searched, and in your search Brahms may be encountered. Lenneth draws her sword at him as they speak, and he may be battled. If Lenneth chooses to pause and consider his words, however, Brahms will inform her that she is much too weak to fight him and the party will be forced to leave. Later in the story, Lenneth's soul is replaced with Hrist Valkyrie, who almost immediately rushes to Brahms's Castle to challenge him and take the crystallized Silmeria. Lezard, Arngrim and Mystina arrive and Brahms lends them his strength to defeat Hrist, but not before speaking to Arngrim about how it is ironic that the two of them are joining forces against Hrist. He speaks to Arngrim again, asking the mercenary if he would like to ask him anything, but Arngrim states that it has nothing to do with who he is today, then departs with Lezard and Mystina to restore Lenneth. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms does not appear until the end of Chapter 4. Odin and Freya do mention him halfway through Chapter three in a voice over. Odin wishes to take the Dragon Orb, and use Brahms' soul as a power source for Midgard. Freya asks that he is not confusing his priorities between the two, and Odin replies he does not. At Chapter Four's conclusion, the Sovereign's Rite is being cast on Alicia and Hrist. Silmeria, many years ago, hid Brahms within the soul of one of her Einherjar, a Heavy Warrior named Dylan. At this time, Brahms emerges, and tries to stop the spell. Back in Valhalla, Freya and Odin sense the impending disaster, causing Freya needing to teleport to Dipan and stop the situation. She tries to crystallize Silmeria, but due to Lezard Valeth's time traveling, she was crystallized by him. Brahms ends up being crystallized instead, and taken to Valhalla by Freya. Due to Lezard's presence, time was changed. Had Lezard not been present, Brahms would have stole away with Silmeria, and kept her in his castle until Valkyrie Profile's events. At the end of Chapter Five, Alicia, Rufus and Arngrim are at the Water Mirror. There, they find Brahms trapped within the crystal. Alicia proposes they take him through the Water Mirror back to Midgard, but as they are discussing what to do, Hrist appears and tells them to stop. She does not want a fight however, but wants to help rescue Silmeria. Hrist tells the three how Lezard has created a new world outside of Yggdrasil, and fled there, using Silmeria's soul to power the magic needed. Alicia sets the conditions for their help as returning the Dragon Orb and freeing Brahms, but Freya overhears this and attacks them. Hrist uses the Dragon Orb on Freya, and the group escapes to The Tower of Lezard Valeth. There, Brahms has been freed of his prison. He tells Hrist she is starting to realize that gods don't belong to worlds and worlds don't belong to gods. In the first chamber, Lenneth appears, ans reveals that Lezard is from her own time. Brahms was in fact meant to save Silmeria, but was stopped by Lezard. She joins the group, and they scale the tower. They find Homunculus Lezard and Homunculus Silmeria. They defeat them, and Silmeria is regenerated. Finally, the party reaches the Tower's peak. Lezard is waiting for them, and engages them in battle. Before he can be defeated though, he casts the Sovereign's Rite on the three Valkyries, his aim all along. Brahms attacks him, but he passes straight through him. Lezard takes Lenneth's soul and leaves the two others. As the platform collapses, Brahms crystallizes Hrist's and Silmeria's souls to save them. Brahms, Arngrim, Rufus and Alicia then discuss what to do. Brahms proposes that he fuse the three Valkyrie souls with his own, but Alicia says she will do it. It is agreed, much to Rufus' disdain. In a chamber high above the tower, Lezard is preparing to fuse with Lenneth. Alicia and the group arrive, and shatter the crystal containing Lenneth. Brahms shatter the crystals housing the other Valkyries, and Alicia fuses with them, creating Valkyrie. Lezard is furious Lenneth was stolen from him, and attacks. He is defeated, however, but not before he gets a chance to stab Valkyrie. As they die, the Tower begins to collapse. Brahms asks Arngrim to be the Dragon Orb's Guardian, and dies in the new world, where he is human. Battle Valkyrie Profile Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms is a powerful Heavy Warrior. With high HP, good stats, and the ability to drain the opponents HP, he makes an excellent Tank. He joins with a Bloody Knuckle, Valiant Helm, Valiant Armor, Valor Gauntlet and Valiant Greaves equipped, and the skills God Destroyer, Victorious Vitality and Mind Lock. He joins the party at the beginning of Chapter Six, and stays with the party permanently. Attacks *Bloody Knuckle - Initial *Deadly Raid - Initial *Ravaging Rush - Initial *Soul Shaker - Level 49 *Overhammer - Level 51 *Earth Break - Level 55 *Bloody Chisel - Level 58 *Smashing Hammer - Level 61 *Immortal Blow - Level 65 *Blood Rain - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Tolerances *Ice +20% *Earth +20% *Dark +20% *Fire -20% *Holy -20% Lightning is neutral Soul Crush Brahms uses the unique Soul Crush Bloody Curse. He says "My strength is the sword of the oppressed!" before using it. ---- Category: Character